


The Galaxy's Cry

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Riku adore their idol on a much deeper level. As such, they do everything they can to save a star from falling from grace at the chains of their secretive past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Galaxy's Cry

**Author's Note:**

> mhm, just a little take on this here pairing. eventually a RomShuu story will fall into my lap now that i have so much more material to work with eventually. but hope you enjoy this one -as i slowly work on yet another AionCrow fic-

Kai had always admired Shuuzo on and off the stage. He was always a picture of grace and beauty, his fashion top notch and always a show that they would aim higher than the stars. That their music would travel through the entirely of the Sound Cosmos. But there was one time that the image had been broken. After one of their latest shoes in BooDooKan, the fans ever present in their admiration of the band, Shuuzo gave his wondrous parting words, thanking the venue and the fans for keeping them alive and going to produce more for their happiness before disappearing backstage. Once the curtain fell, the stage crew stepped up to handle the instruments, one bringing a bottle of water for each of the twins along with a towel. Riku took his and proceeded to wipe his face while Kai took a sip of his water. "Ne Riku, did something seem off about Shuuzo-kun today?" Kai questioned. Riku glanced over to him. "He seemed normal to me. Why?" Kai shrugged. 

"It's like, he was normal and singing above and beyond all expectations, but the look in his eyes...was something different." Kai murmured, taking another swig of water before walking. "I'm going to go check on him." Riku nodded, calling for Kai to come back and tell him what he found out. Kai just barely heard him for once he was off the stage, he kicked up a quick pace toward the dressing room, knowing full well that Shuuzo would be there. When he arrived, he found the door partially opened as if whoever entered didn't put enough force to have it click shut. It wasn’t enough to see inside but it was enough to hear from the outside and what he heard near broke his heart. The most gut wrenching sound came from inside, assaulting Kai's ears with the terrible sound. 

Creeping closer, he had nudged the door open enough to catch sight of Shuuzo, the ever proud and beautiful galactic prince, hunched in on himself as he sat in a lone chair, grossly sobbing fat tears that marked through his makeup and eyeliner, leaving it smudged on his face and lashes, firm hiccups the only sign of movement from the other. Lips pulled into a tight frown, Kai tried to ease himself closer and soon heard the name that caused such a violent turn of emotions in Shuuzo

"Rom....oh Rom...why did we part on such terrible terms...why did our dreams drift so far apart...gods above I miss you so much..."

After the admission, the sobs continued heavier than before and Kai stepped back silently, ears folded back. He remembered that name well. The buff leopard that represented ShinganCrimsonZ's drummer. He also knew a bit of the shaky relationship that the two shared since the breakup of their previous band that Shuuzo had left behind to pursue the greater game of the music industry. The twins finally received a small part of his story after their dual concern when the episode of the consuming negativity of the band's guitarist that left the rest out to locate him and came across the bassist and drummer on the search. The story of Shuuzo’s past was always a volatile subject, normally rejected when asked and noted as a strict rule by their manager to never bother the vocalist of it. 

But when they had thought such matters wouldn't bother Shuuzo as much, Kai was so very wrong after seeing the sight before him. To see the past relationship, if they had been close enough to have such a relationship stronger than bandmates, to still affect Shuuzo so terribly to this day...the image hurt Kai to see. With the knowledge firm in his mind, Kai left to seek out his younger brother where he left him back at the stage. Riku had perked at the sound of his name and looked up to see Kai walking back.

"Kai? Did you find Shuuzo-kun?"

He had nodded but Riku saw the grim look in his elder brother's face. "...Kai?"

"Shuuzo-kun...he...he's still weighed down by his past with his old band and Rom." Kai spoke softly. Riku bit his lip, the weight of the odds heavy on him as much as it was for Kai. "How...how bad?"

"Everything in me hurts...he was crying...so very hard did he cry..." he whispered, ears dropping. Riku swallowed thickly, looking into his brother's eyes in concern. It was a well-kept secret between the twins that their admiration for their lead has grown too much to be considered such at this point. Before, just being on the stage, alongside Shuuzo as he sung with such power and grace, the lights making him appear ethereal to everyone present as he lives up to his stage persona of the galactic prince. To see this and to be able to play with the same power to match the lyrics that brought them to a higher plane of existence was exhilarating. And the praise after a set had warmed both to the point of giddiness. They reveled in everything Shuuzo offered to them but they always wanted more. 

Soon, their need for praise grew into a stronger urge, an urge that ran deeper than the connection they had as bandmates. Both were mutual in their attraction for their lead, Kai having been the first to step forward and admit it to Riku, hoping that he wouldn't have found the thought strange of his older brother. To Kai's surprise, he wasn't alone so the twins vowed that in whatever manner they could, they would be there through the worse of Shuuzo's moods out of the sheer love they held for him.

Now was surely no different from what the vowed but the hurdle they had to jump would be huge for Rom certainly had quite the impact when it was a visual given, at least from their point of view, that Rom had put those time behind him to focus on the band he's apart of now.

"What should we do?" Riku asked. "I don't know yet but we have to support Shuuzo-kun through this. I don't know how much hold Rom has on him but we have to ease him from the past and into the future. A future where he knows we both are there to support him physically and emotionally and not just through the music we play." Riku nodded in agreement just as the agent representing Judas walked over to them. "Time to go. Instruments are loaded and Shuuzo is already waiting in the limo." They nodded and once the other had left, they glanced to each other and gave a nod. Now was the chance to fix what had been broken, to mend the long wound that affects Shuuzo and heal him. It may work, it may not, but neither would regret the choice of trying.

0

Shuuzo had glanced up when the two slipped into the limo. "Kai! Riku! You had me worried. Where were you?" he questioned. Kai was amazed at how quick his appearance changed from the sight he saw mere minutes before to the usual facade Shuuzo was famous for that was normal to anyone that sees him. Gone was most of the makeup since they were done their set so there was no reason to apply a fresh batch just for a ride home. "We were still taking a bit of a break by the stage. You were amazing as always, Shuuzo-kun." Kai replied, smiling softly. Shuuzo laughed and waved a hand. "Now now, you know I can never be at my best without you there for support." he said, a smile that didn't reach his eyes settling on his face. Kai nodded, smiling more but when Shuuzo turned to gaze out the window did he let the smile drop and looked to Riku. 

Riku glanced back to him before looking to Shuuzo. "Ne, Shuuzo-kun...since we have an off day tomorrow, how about we go out and do something fun. Just you, me and Kai." Shuuzo blinked as he turned back to them before chuckling. "Well I don't see why not. I'm sure we'll get a margin of peace from our enthusiastic public as we go out." Riku hummed, rubbing the back of his head. "I suppose we should be prepared for autographs but we can always go to a less populated place like Shibu Valley or Yokai Street." At the mention of the yokai domain, Shuuzo's eyes flashed with a hint of darkness. "Not Yokai Street...definitely not there." he whispered harshly, making the twins flinch at the rough tone. "Shibu Valley it is. Unless you had something else in mind." Kai said as he watched Shuuzo who had turned his gaze back to the window.

Shuuzo hummed before the dark thoughts passed and he grinned. "Nope!" he said as he flipped the switch back to his normal face and turned to the twins. "I can't wait! Oh it would be nice to have some time to myself. And with my little shining stars as well~” They nodded as they relaxed for the rest of the ride, arriving at the large complex that was home to the vocalist and his bandmates. Shuuzo was the first to step out the limo. The twins were close behind and the limo left after a wave to the driver once the door was closed. Once the fashionable vehicle was gone, Shuuzo turned to the twins. "Well I'll see you tomorrow for our little excursion~" Shuuzo said cheerfully before heading into the complex. The two nodded before heading in as well.

So far, so good. Now was the time to ease Shuuzo to a better outlook on the life he had gained for himself and forget what he left behind in the past.

0

"Kai! Riku! Time to wake up~!" Shuuzo's voice called from outside their apartment door. Kai was the first to wake, yawning softly. When he realized Shuuzo was calling for them, he yelped as he leapt out from the bed and over to the door from the bedroom. Opening it, he smiled to Shuuzo as he allowed him in. "Give us a few. We'd slept through the alarm we had set." Shuuzo laughed and waved a hand. "Take your time. We have a long and beautiful day ahead of us!" Kai smiled and nodded in agreement as he ran back into the bedroom to wake Riku. While he wanted, Shuuzo took a look around the modest flat of the twins', humming a little at the decoration that accented their home. "Such a nice and homely place..." he murmured. Walking over to the couch, he ran a finger along the upholstery before sitting down. Looking up to the roof, Shuuzo allowed his thoughts to drift. 

Closing his eyes, memories of the past began to filter, of the small, messy apartment he and Rom used to share when Ambivalence was still a band. Of nights spent on a couch similar to this one. Playing on the guitar while Rom wrote music fitting his lyrics at the time. A tear slipped from his eye as he remembered gentle kisses and affectionate nuzzles when the two shared downtime after a concert in the park. Of the last kiss they shared before their biggest concert, the same concert where a scout from Judas came to him for his singing talent and how it would benefit more to them than their little visual kei band.

_"Are you really leaving us here?! We vowed to reach the top together!"_

Rom's words still held a painful grip on his heart. "We did...and I wanted you to come with me..." he whispered as he brought his head into his hands. Shuuzo kept telling himself he had to get himself together. He was an idol, a galactic prince among his fans and an inspiration for the twins that held him in such high regards. But the pain...it still was too heavy a weight to overlook. Shuuzo didn't know how much time had slipped by but when he had the knowledge to realize he was being shaken, he looked up quickly to see Kai and Riku watching him worriedly. "Shuuzo-kun, are you alright?" Kai questioned. Shuuzo let out a deep exhale before closing his eyes. "Kai...Riku...I didn't mean for you to see me like this..." he whispered. Kai moved closer and sat down beside him. "It's ok, Shuuzo-kun...I've seen this happen before...when the past got too much for you." he spoke, voice soft. "You...you have? When?" Kai fiddled with the hem of the short sleeve shirt he wore. 

"Last night...after the concert. I got worried when you left so suddenly. I thought it was the show getting too much and messing with your health and you needed your medication. I came looking for you and found you in the dressing room crying about Rom...Shuuzo-kun...I don't want to see you cry like that no more...we both don't want you to cry...so please..." Kai nearly begged before the urge consumed him. Leaning forward, Kai grasped Shuuzo's shirt and pressed his lips to the vocalist's. Shuuzo was left speechless, not so much from the kiss but the surprise of the situation that landed in his lap physically. He just couldn't fathom the reason why Kai was doing this. He never would've imagine that Kai's admiration had delved so deep that feelings more than being bandmates grew. When Kai finally pulled back, Kai was met with an inquisitive gaze from their lead. Kai's cheeks turned red as he shifted in the spot he sat in. 

"...Kai?"

"I really like you, Shuuzo-kun....I don't know when my admiration changed into this...but I don't regret it one bit. It hurts to see you haunted by memories of the past. I know I can't replace Rom in your heart...but I'd do whatever I can to make you smile with feeling again." Kai whispered in explanation. Riku sat on Shuuzo's other side, resting a hand over his. The gesture made Shuuzo turn to him next. "Kai isn't alone in his feelings. I too hold affections just as deep as his. We both want to see you happy, Shuuzo-kun. If you could love us like we love you, we would love you unconditionally." Riku said. "Kai...Riku..." Shuuzo whispered softly as he looked between the twins at his side. Their ears perked up, curious but apprehensive of Shuuzo's response to their acclamation. 

Fresh tears spilled from his eyes as he brought the two into his arms, burying his face into Riku's shoulders. "I...I truly don't know what to say. After Rom...I thought I could advance past this..." he whispered, breath hitching slightly. "It's not easy knowing that your past still haunts you at your lowest, even worse when you know you'll see him again someday, either on the street or when his band opens for us again, but you know you both live on different sides of the spectrum." Kai murmured.

"Yeah...we all would like to go back to something meaningful in the past but we can't. So we can only go forward and make a better future for ourselves." Riku added. Shuuzo sniffled again before lifting his head. "You're right...you're both right. A spot in me still holds the smallest glimmer that Rom would come back to me...but I truly know that such would never come to pass. We live in two separate worlds now. I can't conform to his way anymore and he'll never come to my world. Materialistic was never his favorite thing. I should be happy enough that he still acknowledge me at all when we pass in the hall of our venues. But for you two...do you really wish to take this to another level? So much would change between us." Both smiled and nodded. 

"If it will make you smile and be happy, then of course." With those words, it felt to Shuuzo as if the eternal weight of his past had finally disappeared. The painful memories of what he wished could be dispersed like a fog from his mind and the hole in his heart was filled anew with the love and adoration he received from the twins that stood through thick and thin to everything that made him who he was.

"You two are truly something. I praise you both for always making me shine on stage but here and now, I have so much more to do than just praise." Shuuzo spoke as he looked between the two before removing his arm from around Riku. Bringing both to rest around Kai, Shuuzo leaned forward and pressed soft lips to Kai's own pliant ones, eliciting an immediate response from the other as his bushy tail wagged earnestly. Kai had sneakily tried to deepen the kiss but Shuuzo had pulled back, giving a wink to the elder twin. "Now, now, I must share my affections with the both of you~ You deserve to have everything equally and I'll be sure to see that it happens~" he said, turning to Riku next and gave him a satisfying kiss as well that made Riku's toes curl. When Shuuzo pulled back, a content smile rested on Riku's face as he cuddled closer to the vocalist. "You know, even though you suggested the walk, I personally feel like staying inside today and explore a bit more of our new and budding relationship. What say you, my little shooting stars?"

The twins looked to each other, then to Shuuzo before smiling brightly and with a nod, gave their answer simultaneously.

"Hai, Shuuzo-kun!"


End file.
